end_of_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Kesh (empire)
The Kesh empire is the oldest of the Core Empires, and home to the Church, the last official bastion of the Old Empire. History 3,000 years ago the Old Empire began to partition itself into sections, in order to streamline governance. Some of these early sections were ruled by members of the Kesh family, creating a de-facto empire almost immediately. Blessed by a lack of familial infighting and abundance of friendly neighbors (unlike all other partitions,) over the 1,000 years of the Old Empire's decline, the lands of the Kesh dynasty prospered. Kesh reached its apex 1,000 years ago at around half the size of the Old Empire. Since then, it has lost via war and rebillion or sold off a great deal of its territory to neighboring empires. However, it is still the largest of the Core Empires. Dynasty The Kesh family has governed for so long that their name has become synonymous with the rulers, the land, and the people- all are simply referred to as "Kesh." Sargon Kesh is the current Primarch (locally, "Czar") of Kesh. Government and Structure The fuedal structure of Kesh is similar to that of the Old Empire pre-partition, with minor nobility holding a great deal of power and influence over internal politics. The common people pay taxes to mayors, who pay tribute to governors, who pay tithes directly to the Czar. While the Czar can appoint governors and mayors, he rarely does so to avoid political backlash, preferring royal progeny to take care of itself. Military Drawing from a population of 180,000,000 the Kesh army is the largest in the world, currently fielding 12,000,000 troops. Kesh citizens are conscripted by the nobility and put through the basics of warfare. Those that volunteer to continue their service after their conscription expires become Regulars and recieve additional training. Talented Regulars are, if they are brave enough, offered the opportunity to join the elite Strelets and serve the Kesh family directly. Kesh soldiers are outfitted by Kesh Armory, in the city of Kesh. Generals are reccomended by Kesh nobility and appointed by the Czar. Each commands from one of Kesh's famous War Trains. Economy Major exports include industrial ore, livestock, fish, and oil. Local economies rely heavily on agriculture and labor. Kesh is home to the largest railroad network in the world. Although the largest in size, Kesh is badly hampered by its ancient feudal system, and is easily the poorest of the Core Empires. Average salary is ~600g per month. Diplomatic Relations Kesh enjoys warm relations with its allies, the Barony and the Celestine Empire, despite frequent verbal jabs. The city of Tanis, while partially administered by the Church, is within Kesh and borders the Alfaxmos Imperium. Very basic relations between the two empires are tolerated out of necessity. The Kingdom of Dumat is the historical enemy of Kesh. The two empires openly and unabashedly feud over borders, railways, and trade. Border skirmishes are an everyday occurance. Major Cities Kesh Koval Bay Volinhya Tanis Gorovkits Daresh Arat Characters Sargon Kesh Prince Bratsk Bargain Bin Bobby Category:Empire Category:Kesh